thecrazyworldofbrownieandtaylorfandomcom-20200213-history
Evita White-Katzwell
Evita Gabberilla White-Katzwell is an cruel-hearted, evil, smart and cute little kitty. She is the step-sister of Brownie, Torrie, Teddy,and Sam. She is the sister of Hershey. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Nicknames: Eve, Eva, Evy, Gabby, Gabs, Evit, Evetie and Gabb'o. She is an very short kitty. She is 5in. tall. She has dark brown fur and grey/teal eyes. She weighs 4lbs. She hates happiness and she tries to be sweet but her evil side wins her over. She is Dr.Katzwell's favorite child. Her birthday is on Dec.25,2010 so she is 11 months. She has long nails that that makes her an vicous scratcher. Her favorite colors are green, purple, orange, black, red and gray. She also chases rodents. She was born in Austin,TX. She has french owners. Her mad scientist mind and penchant for chaos is hidden behind a facade of a diminutive sweetness. She is an brown tabby. Evita is tactless, self-centered and sadistic. Evita is a super-intelligent and destructive cat. She is intrested in science, candy, torture, and misery. Being nice is impossible for her no matter how hard she tries. She was never nice and whom will never be. She hardly ever smiles or has a neutral expression. She wears an black goan and dark blue shoes (that are not shown). She has so many dangerous weapons. She hates people a lot who are too nice expect her friends or family. In the episiode Brownie and Evil, Sparrow likes her but she hates him back. She is an athletic hockey player of doom. When people say they think she's cute then she gets mad and then she attacks them. She doesn't like when people ignore her. Also her favorite holiday is Halloween (of course). Evita wants to rule the world for anything. She has an stepdad named Dr.Katzwell and an stepmom named Samantha Katzwell. Her sister Brownie Katzwell is her favorite. And her brother Hershey White-Katzwell annoys her everytime. Evita seeks world domination, but when it gets offered to her she turns it down, because she either wants to do it herself or wait for the right moment. She is incredibly intelligent and will stand up to anyone or anything, which is why she always gets her way. It was shown that in the episode "Brownie and Evil" that she may have hidden feelings for Sparrow; as she seemed extremely saddened with near tears in her eyes when thinking he was in danger, and was delightfully surprised when he was shown to be unharmed. She said once, in an effort to help Sparrow she says "Sparrow, we've known each other now for what seems like a nightmarish eternity.... and though I insult and lie to you daily, steal your stuff, make fun of you, your family, or anyone that looks like you, I still don't feel like I.......... know you.........." She lives in a 1 story house with her french owners. Her owners may not be seen but whom may be spoken of. She lives in 14677 Grapes Drive just 7 blocks on right turn to Brownie's house. She doesn't appear on some episodes but still she's their evil friend. In episode 49 Underfist: The Horror of Halloween Candy!; she may have blamed on Dr.Katzwell that he stole the state but Evita wouldn't say the truth that she stole the state and no one believed Dr.Katzwell because they have known he was such a bad guy over the years. And of course Evita gets whatever she wants anytime. When she grows up she wants to become an Evil Scientist not like Roxee. She also likes the dark and the cold and her favorite Season is Winter. Also she is mean is Sassy a lot whenever Evita sees her she gets disguted. She attends an Private School. Since Dr.Katzwell's rich; she means she is too. Also Her bedroom is not very colorful. Her bedroom is dark purple, black, gray, white,and brown. When she intorduces herself she says: Hi, my name is Evita and.....GET LOST!! She also says Astalavista LOSER!! Evita may have a lot of anger issues, for example: (Episode: Underfist: The Horror of Halloween Candy!) (At home) : (Hershey: HA! HA! No more Orange Tango Blast!! I've got the last one!; ''(almost putting his mouth on the drink) ''Evita: UGH!! Give IT TO MEH!! IT MINE!!! GIVE IT TO MEH OR I WILL SQUEEZE YOUR NECK UNTIL YOU PUKE OUT OUT BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hershey: (Quietly) Oh-oh ooo...kkk. Like EVERYONE says she is scary-cold blooded creature also crazy. That everyone will GIVE ANYTING to Evita so she won't cause trouble. In Underfist: The Horror of Halloween Candy; she made these Zombie Penguins who are so evil; looks cute but not. She will be Princess Millie's best friend after going on an long adventure with her.